


How To End A Hard Days Work...

by ChronicLegCrampSince99



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Camaraderie, Fancy a drink?, Friendship/Love, Sunglasses at night- cos you know he's wearing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicLegCrampSince99/pseuds/ChronicLegCrampSince99
Summary: ...Go for a drink with your superior officer. STARS-era snapshot; Chris needs help figuring out what to get Jill for her birthday. Rated T for language basically. (Dialogue-only) Enjoy!





	How To End A Hard Days Work...

**How To End A Hard Days Work...**

 

**A Resident Evil One-Shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99**

 

Pairing: Chris/Wesker (Friendship)

 

*Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Capcom and Shinji Mikami, respectively*

* * *

 

 

 **Chris:** “Jesus- didn't hear you come in.”

 **Wesker:** “You stayed late today, Chris.”

 **Chris:** “Yeah.”

 **Chris:** “Thought I'd hit the gym before home.”

 **Wesker:** “Well, since you're here, fancy a drink?”

 **Chris:** “Sure. Why not?”

 **Chris:** “Lemme grab my stuff- I'll meet you out there.”

* * *

 

 

 **Chris:** “Hey.”

 **Chris:** “So, you was working late?”

 **Wesker:** “You know me, Chris, hate to let things pile up.”

 **Chris:** “Yeah...”

 **Chris:** “Still. I mean, I know if you didn't make sure everything was done before you leave it'd pile up, but when are you ever gonna get time for yourself?”

 **Wesker:** “I'm taking time right now to get a drink with you, aren't I?”

 **Chris:** “You know what I mean.”

 **Chris:** “Oh, that reminds me. You got Jill a present yet?”

 **Wesker:** “I got her that Panasonic Cobra Top she's been eyeing for the past two months.”

 **Chris:** “A boombox?!”

 **Chris:** “That's kinda expensive for a birthday present, isn't it?”

 **Wesker:** “Do you think?”

 **Wesker:** “It was the only viable option out of the two things I know she wants.”

 **Chris:** “Really? What was the other thing?”

 **Wesker:** “You.”

 **Chris:** “Hardy-har.”

 **Chris:** “Come on, be serious.”

 **Wesker:** “I am.”

 **Wesker:** “I'm sure you can imagine why it would be a little difficult to give her you as a present.”

 **Chris:** “I think you got your wires crossed there, Captain. Jill knows I'm gay.”

 **Wesker:** “Yes and you are also a man, which last I checked was Jill's preference.”

 **Chris:** “Wait a second, are you honestly telling me that Jill has a thing for me?”

 **Wesker:** “She does.”

 **Chris:** “What makes you think that?”

 **Wesker:** “Aside from the copious amounts of pheromones dripping off her every time you enter the room?”

 **Chris:** “ _Don't_.”

 **Chris:** “Shit. _Shit._ ”

 **Wesker:** “It really is a wonder that you haven't noticed, Chris.”

 **Chris:** “Okay, what kind of like are we talking here? I mean, does she have...feelings...?”

 **Wesker:** “I wouldn't know. You'll have to ask Jill.”

 **Chris:** “Are you crazy?! If she finds out I know it'll mess up our friendship.”

 **Wesker:** “Jill's a big girl, she can take it. There's no use worrying about it, Chris.”

 **Chris:** “She's my best friend, my partner. How can I not worry?”

 **Chris:** “God, why d'you have to tell me?”

 **Wesker:** “It's better you know. Now you can try to avoid doing and saying anything that might lead her on.”

 **Chris:** “I guess you're right there...”

 **Wesker:** “What am I going to do with you, Chris?”

 **Chris:** “I know, I know...”

 **Chris:** “Anyway, any ideas what I should get her? Everything I know she's into, she already has.”

 **Wesker:** “Well, I definitely wouldn't get her any jewellery if I were you.”

 **Chris:** “Yeah, too romantic...hmm...”

 **Wesker:** “You can never have too many pairs of combat boots.”

 **Chris:** “Yeah...wait- no!”

 **Chris:** “Come on, work with me here, Captain.”

 **Wesker:** “I wouldn't say no to a pair of new boots.”

 **Chris:** “Neither would I.”

 **Wesker:** “Alright, if I help you pick out a decent bottle of perfume, can we be done with this topic?”

 **Chris:** “Absolutely.”

 **Chris:** “Knew I could count on you. Thanks.”

 **Wesker:** “Well then, shall we?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I wrote this scene ages ago and I was gonna turn it into a proper fic but it got lost at the wayside. Thought I'd just put it up anyway :)


End file.
